Getting Started
Starborn Alignment is an ARPG (art and roleplay group) with a world populated by sapient equines. Members create and level their characters with artwork, writing, roleplay, and group-wide events. We are open for new applicants twice a year, with a rotating selection of herds available. Smaller, adoptable based openings may be held between the main openings. To join Starborn Alignment, your account must be four months old. The only exception is when an applicant can prove ownership of an older account that is or was active. So! If you're here, you must be thinking of joining the SA family. Our staff is always excited to welcome new members into the group! Whether you're a writer, a drawing artist, or a photomanipulator, there is ample opportunity for you to add life, creativity, and your own unique narrative to the Starborn Alignment story. By now you've probably noticed that there's a lot of information on this site. SA is a lore-dense group, and new members might feel a little overwhelmed. Don't worry! We're going to do our best to help you get your bearings. You don't have to read the entire wiki before you can become a member, just be sure to read the following pages, preferably in order: * Gameplay - Rules * Gameplay - Points * World Lore - Hireath * World Lore - your starter character's faction! Character Creation Once armed with the necessary information, it's time to move on to the fun part: creating your character! This is an exciting project, but before you get started, let's go over some information. Basics * You unlock your additional characters by earning new slots! When your starter hits level five, it unlocks one (1) free charater slot. When that second character reaches level five, you earn your third character… and so on and so forth! This means there is no character limit in Starborn; your character count is only capped by your own dedication! * Your application's artwork doesn't have to be your work, but the written portion must be 100% your own writing. Acquiring help and feedback is totally fine, but you must write it and come up with the majority of ideas yourself! * Your starter character must be the [[Common Horse|'Common Horse']]. As you play the game, the favor you earn will unlock additional breeds, such as the unicorn and pegasus. You cannot change an established character's breed to something else, meaning you can't change your common horse starter into a pegasus later. * Your character must be well-rounded, with a nice balance of good and bad traits. Give them room to grow within the story! Design Guidelines * Your horse can be any species of the Equus genus. Zebras, quaggas, mules, donkeys, and hybrids of equine species are all welcome. * All characters in Starborn must be naturally colored, meaning their coats can be found on real, breathing equids. We allow minimal unnatural markings, but please, no leopard-spotted ponies! * Any eye color is permitted, including bi-colored and gradiented. Pupils must be round (stylized) or oblong (realistic). Kirin characters can have slitted pupils. * All equines are born with the ability to use [[telekinesis|'telekinesis']]. Telekinesis auras can be any color or gradient of colors. Restrictions *Characters can not be based off published characters found in media. We won't accept a horse version of Loki Laufeyson or Wolverine. *Unless the admins have stated otherwise, your starter must be born into their faction. We will not accept starters who originate from another faction and it will result into an automatic rejection. *Characters must be no taller than 20hh. Submitting An Application To join SA, you need to send us a character application during one of our opening windows. Use the Application Guidelines to create your app! Please upload your completed application to DeviantART or sta.sh. Not everyone who applies will be admitted, but the good news is you can try as many times as you like! All we require is a good grasp of character creation and an understanding of SA's lore. While we would like everyone to do their best with writing, we don't discriminate against users whose native language isn't English. Instructions for Submitting Applications: * Navigate to Starborn Alignment's front page * Click the JOIN button at the top (only accessible during openings!) * In the pop-up window, submit with the following information: *# Your Username: *# Character Name: *# Character Faction: *# Character Rank: *# A link to your application Once you've submitted, you'll need to wait for the admins to review the applications. We do not begin reviewing until the opening window is closed. Once we begin reviewing, it can take up to a week to get to every applicant, so please be patient! Remember: don't sweat it if you don't get in! We always provide feedback, and you can resubmit with an updated character in the next opening. Category:Gameplay